RP: Sisters in Arms
by EnvysGirl
Summary: Rynn gets a crazy idea that involves showing-off in front of Shego. With the help of Hirith they both decide to rock out. lol


**Yeah yeah I still suck at fanfics. lol I'm just killing time with this until I get me scanner back. XD Anyway this just randomly blossomed in my head so...yeah here ya go.**

**Shego belongs to Disney yadda yadda yadda...don't sue me cuz I'm already broke. lol Rynn and Hirith both belong to me and Shay and Nessa belong to their original owners.**

**Now on with the show! XD

* * *

**

"Sisters In Arms"**  
**

Rynn and Hirith were sparring outside near the forest. They were engaged in an almost life-threatening duel. But in both of their opinions it was just simple training.

Hirith dodged a kick from her sibling and quickly took the opportunity to grab Rynn's arm and flip her over her shoulder. Rynn landed on her back and let out a loud groan. Hirith smirked and dusted her hands off.

"Had enough yet, little sister?" she asked expecting her fingernails.

"Ugh…that was low even for you, Hirith." Rynn replied rolling over to her side. "I think you might have broke something this time." she said rubbing her now sore side.

Hirith scoffed and rolled her eyes. "It was your idea to train. You said you wanted to get stronger so that you can impress Shego. Are you having second thoughts now?"

"I never said that." Rynn said getting to her feet. "I will become stronger. Even if it kills me."

"Well the way you're moving I'm thinking that'll be soon." Hirith snickered.

Rynn pouted and punched her sibling in the shoulder. "You're a jerk. No wonder you're single."

Hirith glared at her little sister and quickly reached out and yanked her ear. "Did you say something?" she asked tugging painfully on Rynn's ear.

"Ow ow ow ow ow! Okay okay! Mercy!" Rynn whined while Hirith lead her around in a circle by her ear. Rynn then seized from yelling when something caught her attention. She pulled away from Hirith and began to listen softly.

"Whats wrong?" Hirith asked. "Do you hear something?" Rynn had very good hearing, a trait from her side of the family Hirith thought.

"Shhh!" Rynn shushed her sibling. Her ears twitched slightly as she softly sniffed the air. This scent…Rynn said to herself. When she recognized the scent she immediately turned to her sister. "Hirith, behind you!"

"Huh?" before she could even react Hirith was tackled from behind. She fell to the ground with a loud 'oof'. "What the hell…?" when she looked to see who had attacked her she was at a loss for words.

"Hey, guys! What cha doin?" Nessa asked smiling sweetly while sitting on top of Hirith's back.

"Nessa?" Hirith growled while struggling to get up.

"Hey, Ness!" Rynn waved. "What brings you out here?" she asked while snickering at her sister's predicament.

"Oh I was in the neighborhood. Thought I would drop by and say hi." Nessa explained while putting all of her weight on Hirith.

"Ugh, get off of me!" Hirith yelled clawing at the ground.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Nessa asked with a curious cat-like expression on her face.

"Oh…um…w-well we're just…you know…uh…" Rynn rubbed the back of her head trying to think of something to say.

"Training." Hirith finally answered while standing up letting Nessa fall to the ground.

"Ow!" Nessa pouted rubbing her now sore rump. "Why would you two need to train?"

"Not me. Just her." Hirith said pointing her thumb at Rynn who flinched nervously. "I'm already strong enough. Wouldn't you agree, Nessa?" Hirith grinned widely at the raven-haired beauty. She held up her right arm and flexed her muscle, looking to showoff in front of the girl.

Nessa merely rolled her eyes and walked past the dark elf. "Rynn, you wouldn't be training to impress Shego would you?" Nessa asked smirking at the nervous elf.

"Uh…w-well…" Rynn gulped while darting her eyes from left to right.

"Uh-huh. Thought so." Nessa chuckled while poking Rynn's cheek softly. "So cute."

Hirith growled and crossed her arms over her chest. Why does she always get the attention? Its not fair!

"Well, I'm also training to become stronger. So that Shego can see me as an equal." the silver-haired elf smiled shyly. Rynn was always a skilled fighter but there is always room for improvement in her opinion.

"Equal?" Nessa echoed. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Remember our battle with Creature?" Rynn asked raising an eyebrow. Not exactly one of the best moments in her life considering that the crazy bastard almost killed her and Shego.

"How could I forget?" Nessa sighed shaking her head remembering her encounter with the madman. She rubbed her head slightly and blinked at Rynn. "Yeah my head still hurts from you throwing me like a baseball."

Rynn grinned nervously and shrugged. "Look at it this way, you saved the day!" she laughed hugging her friend. Nessa rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah whatever. So you wanna be stronger so you can protect Shego? Why? She's the one that protects you right?"

"More like the one that's always saving Rynn's ass in every battle." Hirith cut in.

"And who asked you?" Rynn glared at her sibling. She sighed and turned her attention back to Nessa. "She has a point though. I know Shego gets tired of always having to save me. I don't want to be a helpless burden to her."

"I don't think Shego sees you that way at all, Rynn." Nessa smiled. "But…if you wanna become stronger that's your business. But you're already strong enough in my opinion."

Rynn smiled and hugged Nessa. "Thank you."

Nessa smiled and patted Rynn on the head. "No problem."

"Heeeey. I get a hug too right?" Hirith grinned widely at Nessa.

"I don't think so." Nessa shook her head.

"Awwww! C'moooon!" Hirith snickered while her eager hand groped Nessa's rear causing the raven-haired female to yelp. "So soft." Hirith winked. Nessa narrowed her eyes while giving the dark elf a firm poke in the eye. "Ow!"

Rynn's ears twitched slightly. She pulled away from Nessa and looked straight ahead. She sniffed the air softly. Another scent. A very familiar one at that.

Hirith noticed Rynn's actions. "Whats up, Rynn?" she asked rubbing her eye. "Is someone coming?" she looked around hoping not to get tackled again.

Nessa placed a hand on Rynn's shoulder. "Whats the matter?" a moment after she asked Rynn slowly turned her head to face her friend. She was grinning from ear to ear which startled Nessa.

"Shego's home!" the elf beamed happily. She quickly began to run towards the house.

Nessa blinked and chuckled softly to herself. "That's Rynn for ya." she smiled and ran after her friend. Hirith who was dumbfounded by the whole situation blinked in confusion.

"H-Hey! Wait for me!" Hirith yelled running to catch up with the two.

Rynn was moving with the speed that a cheetah would envy. She jumped over rocks, leaped from tree branch to branch until finally she reached the house. She landed gracefully on the back porch and quickly opened the back door. She heard the front door opening and quickly ran into the living room.

Before Shego could even walk through the doorway she was literally tackled to the floor by Rynn. She 'oofed' softly as she hit the floor. Rynn was giggling like a schoolgirl while hugging the green-skinned woman.

"Hey, Princess. Good to see you too." Shego patted the elf's back. Boy she wasn't exactly used to this everyday.

"Yay! I'm so glad you're home!" Rynn smiled happily while giving Shego an Eskimo kiss.

Shego chuckled and leaned up. " I know. You're always happy to have me home." she kissed her on the forehead. "Now you mind getting off me? You're crushing my lungs."

"Oops." Rynn smiled nervously and crawled off the ex-hero. "Sorry. Where have you been? You were gone for so long!" the young elf pouted.

"I was only gone for a few hours." Shego chuckled. " I was out with Shay."

Rynn's right eye twitched at the mention of the name. "Shaaaaay?"

Shego nodded. "Relax. He wanted me to come see his band practice their new song."

Rynn rolled her eyes. Boy Shay was a sly one. Getting Shego to come see his band 'practice'. The elf knew all along that this was just another one of his schemes to get closer to Shego.

"Well, we're they any good?" Rynn asked trying to hide the jealousy in her voice.

"They were pretty good actually. Shay has a very good singing voice." Shego said walking past the elf. "You should come to their concert tomorrow." Shego said hanging her leather jacket up in the coat closet.

Rynn's ears twitched. "Are you going?"

"Yeah. Me and Nessa. You and Hirith can come along too." Shego smiled.

"Well I don't know. I mean that would cut into my training time." Rynn folded her arms over her chest hoping to get an impressive reaction from the thief.

"Too bad. Shay was even gonna get us backstage with the other bands." she shrugged and walked into the kitchen.

"What other bands?" Rynn asked following behind Shego.

"Just the opening bands. I don't know who but Shay says they're awesome." Shego replied pouring her a glass of lemonade.

Rynn thought for a second. Other bands? And idea hit her. This might be her chance to really impress the pale-skinned woman of her dreams.

"Bingo." Rynn grinned to herself rubbing her hands together.

Shego blinked at Rynn's expression. "What are you planning?" she asked feeling nervous around the silver-haired elf.

"Oh its nothing." Rynn smiled. "Hey, Shego?"

"Yeah?"

Rynn suddenly leaped onto Shego wrapping her arms around the pale woman's neck. "Have I told you today that I loved you?" she asked fluttering her eyelashes.

Shego leaned in slightly near the elf's lips. "Hm…I don't think so." she sat her glass down on the counter and wrapped her arms around Rynn's waist pulling her closer. "You should tell me."

"I love you." Rynn whispered.

Shego smiled and went in for a kiss. Rynn moaned softly and wrapped her legs around the older woman's waist. The ex-hero carefully pulled the silver-haired elf up and sat her on the counter. Both women were engaged in a tongue battle. Shego began slipping her hand up Rynn's shirt causing the elf to shudder at the contact.

"Well nice to see that some things never change."

The pair quickly pulled away and turned their attention to the doorway where Nessa was leaning. Hirith was standing behind her with a bored expression on her face.

"You two done sucking face now?" Hirith asked rolling her eyes.

"Not really. You wanna watch the rest?" Shego countered with a wicked grin.

"Ew no thanks." Hirith replied while turning to walk off.

"Oh wait a second, Hirith!" Rynn yelled while hopping off the counter. "I have to talk to you."

"About what?

"In private." Rynn pinched her sister's nose. "Shego we'll continue the rest later, kay?" she smiled sweetly at the ex-hero as she shoved her cranky sibling into the living room.

"Um…okay." Shego said scratching the back of her head. She turned to Nessa who was chuckling softly. "What is she up to?"

"Who knows? But I bet it'll be interesting." Nessa replied while grabbing a glass to make something to drink.

~The next day~

"Rynn, I seriously don't think this is gonna work." Hirith grumbled while slipping on black leather pants. Rynn bought them for Hirith to wear for her 'special plan'.

"It will work. You just have to trust me." Rynn said while fixing her collar on her white blouse. She was dressed in a punk style outfit. Wearing slightly torn jeans, biker bracelets and converses. "Okay help me put this tie on."

Hirith sighed and went over to help her sibling. "What makes you so sure this will work?" she asked tying the red tie around Rynn's neck.

"Shego likes music obviously. And she said that Shay was really really good. Which is bad." Rynn replied buckling her belt.

"So you want to show Shego that you can rock out too huh?" Hirith guessed.

"Yup!"

"You're such a naïve little twerp."

"And you're a mean ass bitch." Rynn smirked. Hirith growled and tied the tie really tight around Rynn's throat. "Agh! Okay! Okay!" she started gasping for air. "Sorry! Sorry!" she begged while turning blue.

"Better be." the dark elf replied while loosening the tie. Rynn breathed a sigh of relief. "We only have a few more minutes so we better hurry."

"Right." Rynn nodded. Its time to show Shego what this elf was made of.

~That night at the concert~

The stadium was packed out. And Shego and Nessa were forcefully pushing their way through the crowd. When they finally spotted their seats near the front of the stage they quickly sat down.

"Whew. Geez no wonder I hate people." Shego exhaled while leaning back in her seat.

"Yu-huh." Nessa replied while munching on popcorn. "Hey where is Rynn and Hirith?"

"I don't know. They said they were coming." Shego said while looking around hoping to spot them.

"They're gonna miss the show." Nessa said while slurping on her soda.

~Meanwhile backstage~

"Alright guys. We practiced hard for this. Now lets go out there and rock!" Shay hollered high-fiving Lincoln.

"Uh, excuse me, ?" one of the stage managers approached. "It seems we have another band that'll be performing."

"Huh?" Shay raised an eyebrow. "We already had three opening bands. How can we have another?"

"I have no idea. But according to the schedule the 'RoseHart' band is up next." the manager answered looking at his clip board.

Shay blinked. "RoseHart? No way…it couldn't be."

~The stadium~

"Ladies and gentleman, we give you…ROSEHART!" the announcer hollered loudly and the crowd went wild when smoke suddenly emerged from the stage.

Nessa and Shego looked at each other. "RoseHart?" they both said then turned their attention back to the stage. They're jaws dropped when they saw Hirith and Rynn walking out from the smoke waving at the crowd.

Hirith had her bass strapped on while Rynn was wearing an electric guitar. Two other guys walked out, one sat at the drums and the other at the keyboard.

Rynn spotted Shego and Nessa and waved. Shego blinked and waved back. Hirith grinned at Nessa and blew her kiss. Nessa flinched and turned her nose up.

"She wants me." Hirith nodded.

"Hey stay focused." Rynn ordered while tuning up her guitar. She cleared her throat before speaking into the microphone. "Everyone. I want to dedicate this song to the love of my life." she said while smiling softly at Shego.

"Rynn…"Shego said softly while returning the smile.

The elf then signaled the band to start playing. Lights flashed as soon as they all started playing. Hirith was bobbing her head in sync with the song. Rynn swallowed slowly as her part came..

Don't look down, don't look back, I am beside you…  
Close your eyes, know I'm here

Shego slowly closed her eyes as she listened softly to Rynn. Nessa smiled at her friend and began bobbing her head with the beat. The crowd roared when the stage lights started flashing different colors.

I know its hard to let go all that defines you  
You feel like you'll never be whole again…

Rynn turned and looked at her sister. Hirith nodded and leaned in to the microphone. The drummer began to play loudly as Hirith sung her solo.

We will find a way, to erase the past!  
Stay with me! Stay with me!

Right after Hirith finished her part Rynn grabbed her mic and began to sing with all of her might. White lights flashed over the audience and Rynn could only focus on Shego at this time.

In my arms, you'll be fine, I never let go  
All you've lost will come again, just stay here with me  
Never look back, never again, its over  
Everything ends here in my arms…

Shego opened her eyes and watched as Rynn head-banged while playing her guitar. She smiled softly and noticed Nessa waving her arms in the air and screaming loudly.

"Whoo! Go, Rynn!" Nessa screamed jumping up and down.

Shego couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah! Go, Rynn!"

Shay with his mouth hanging open watched as Hirith and Rynn played. He couldn't believe his eyes. They were really good. He chuckled softly as he watched Rynn. "Pretty smart move there, Rynn." he said to himself as he continued to watch.

While playing her bass Hirith looked up at Rynn and gave her the signal that the next was coming up. Rynn stopped playing and took hold of the mic with both hands. She was already breaking a sweat and she started to sing in a low soft voice.

Don't give in, don't let your memories break you…  
Let me take you away from here…

Hirith gritted her teeth as she started playing loudly on her bass. She quickly switched keys as her part came up. She smirked at Rynn and began to sing.

We will find a way to make this last!  
Stay with me! Stay with me!

Rynn gripped her microphone as the lights began to flash brightly.

In my arms, you'll be fine, I'll never let go  
All you've lost will come again, just stay here with me  
Never look back, never again, its over  
Everything ends here in my arms

Rynn exhaled softly as she took a step back from the microphone. The finale was about to come up and she wanted to give it her all. Hirith smiled but then noticed a guy running out in the middle of the stage.

"Hey! That's my bass!" he yelled pointing at Hirith. The whole band stopped playing and Hirith just looked around grinning nervously. "That lady stole my bass!"

"Hirith! You said you rented that bass!" Rynn hollered. She then noticed the crowd gasping and muttering. She gulped loudly and just stood there. She felt like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Well shit. This isn't good." Hirith mumbled.

"Uh-oh." Shego muttered. She turned to Nessa. "We gotta help."

"By helping you mean saving their asses from the security guards right?" Nessa guessed.

"Yeah. But we have to keep the show going no matter what." Shego explained. "I have an idea." she leaned in and began whispering instructions in Nessa's ear.

At that time a whole mob of security guards ran out in the middle of the stage. "Get that woman!" one of the chief security guards ordered.

"Alright, little sister. You wanted to impress Shego? Well here's your chance." Hirith smirked at her sibling. "You know what to do."

Rynn blinked a few times then nodded. "Wing it?"

Hirith nodded then turned her attention to the guards. "Alright, boys. Let's give these people a show!" she grinned holding the bass over her right shoulder.

Rynn took this opportunity to cue the band to start playing. With a snap of her fingers the drummer started playing. Hirith leaped over one guard and gave him a firm kick in the head making him topple over the stage. Rynn swallowed slowly as she began to sing the first song that came to mind.

I've got a lot to say to you  
Yeah I got a lot to say  
I've noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all

Hirith swung the bass hitting a guard in the back of the head. She was fighting against fifteen guards right on stage. Yet, the crowd found it quite amusing. They cheered loudly as Hirith roundhouse one guard in the stomach.

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

Shay saw the ruckus going on out on stage. "Aw, geez." he slapped his forehead. "So much for the show." he sighed. He ran out on stage and tackled a guard that was sneaking up on Hirith.

"Who asked you to help?" Hirith yelled dodging a punch from a fat guard.

Shay grunted trying to hold the guard down on the floor. "You're welcome!"

Rynn looked up and noticed two guards coming after her. She gulped and took hold of the microphone stand and swung it around knocking the guards over.

Crush, crush, crush…

Shay and Hirith were back to back in their fighting stances.

"Any ideas?" Hirith asked.

"So now you want my help?" Shay asked smiling cunningly.

"Well it wouldn't kill you to be useful for a change." Hirith snorted. The musician merely laughed at the dark elf's expression. Hirith noticed the guards running towards them. "On my count…"

Shay nodded knowing what to do. He took his stance waiting for Hirith's signal.

Crush, Crush  
Two! Three! Four!

"Now!" Hirith and Shay leaped over the guards making most of the run into one another on tripping off of the stage.

Nothing compares to  
A quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two  
I was just counting on

Rynn bobbed her head to the beat of the music. She was trying to stay focused and she noticed that her palms were sweating. "Great…" she thought.

That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this

A green plasma bolt shot at a guard that was sneaking up on Rynn. He grunted and fell at the elf's feet. Rynn looked up and saw Shego standing on the far side of the stage. The silver-haired girl beamed at the sight of the green-skinned thief. Nessa suddenly appeared beside Rynn with a mic in hand. She winked at the elf and began to sing.

If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
'Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute

Nessa nodded to Rynn which gave the elf the hint to join in. Shego was busying herself helping Hirith and Shay with the guards. Nessa and Rynn began to sing at the same time.

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

Nessa noticed a crazed a fan pulling at Rynn's leg. "Hey! Paws off, buddy!" but before Nessa or Rynn could react the elf was pulled down into a crowd surf.

"Ahhh! Help! "Rynn screamed trying to take hold of the stage. "Lemme go!"

Nessa was panicking but she remembered Shego's instructions. She had to keep the show going.

Crush, crush crush  
Crush, Crush  
Two! Three! Four!

The crowd was bouncing Rynn up and down which was making the elf turn green. "St-Stop it…you're making me…sick!" Rynn covered her mouth hoping not to puke.

Nothing compares to  
A quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two  
I was just counting on

Shego turned her attention to the crowd and saw Rynn being tossed around like a hot potato. "Rynn!" she ran towards the edge of the stage. "Hey, put her down now!" she growled igniting her hands. The crowd cheered thinking the green plasma was part of the show. "You stupid assholes." Shego shook her head.

That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Lets be more than this now

Shego used human heads as stepping stones to get across to Rynn. "I'm coming, Princess!" Shego leaped onto one guys shoulders and reached for Rynn's hand. "Take my hand!"

She didn't have to tell Rynn twice. The elf took firm hold of Shego's hand and the thief led them back to the stage. When they reached the stage they noticed that nobody was singing. Rynn turned and saw Nessa beating the crap out of a crazed fan.

"Get the hell away from me!" Nessa yelled heating the man in the head with the microphone.

The drummer suddenly hit a beat and Shego knew which part to sing. She picked up a mic and began bobbing her head to the beat. Rynn watched in awe as Shego began to sway her hips in sync to the music. Shego turned to look at Rynn with a wide grin plastered on her face.

Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby  
We're all alone now  
I need something to sing about

Shego got up right behind Rynn making the elf sway along with her. It took a moment but the elf finally got the hint to what Shego was doing. With a sway of her hips Rynn started rubbing up against Shego while in sync with the song. The ex-hero grinned and slid her hand down Rynn's thigh.

Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby  
We're all alone now  
Give me something to sing about

Nothing compares to  
A quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two  
I was just counting on

That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this

And with that Shego tossed the mic over her shoulder and pulled Rynn into a deep passionate kiss. Rynn wrapped her arms around Shego and returned the kiss just as eager. The crowd cheered applauding loudly. Rynn and Shego didn't even notice the applause considering they were so deep into their kiss.

Nessa breathed a sigh of relief. "Now that was a show." she chuckled softly. She looked at the stage and noticed lifeless security guards laying everywhere. "Hm…I think we can clean up later." she nodded to herself.

~Hours later~

The gang were all sitting outside the stadium discussing the evenings past events. Hirith was holding an icepack to her bruised forhead, while Shay was being doctored up by Nessa. Rynn was leaning against Shego who had her arm wrapped around the elf.

"Ow! Not so hard!" Shay yelped when Nessa tightened the bandage around his arm.

"Oh you're such a baby." Nessa rolled her eyes. The musician started pouting like a little kid and Nessa thought it was cute. "But you're my baby." she smiled kissing him on the cheek.

Hirith was watching and couldn't help but make a face. "Eww! Some people don't want to see you two making kissy face to each other ya know." she snorted while holding her icepack over her forehead.

"Jealous much?" Nessa giggled. "You're next so hold your horses." she said putting wrapping a bandage around Shay's forehead.

"We can skip the medical treatment and just play doctor ya know?" Hirith grinned wiggling her eyebrows. "And you can be my patient." she nodded. Nessa scoffed and yanked the dark elf's ear. "Ow ow ow ow!"

Rynn laughed and couldn't help but notice two emerald-green eyes staring at her. She turned and saw Shego looking at her with a big smile on her face. Rynn's ears twitch in confusion. "What? Something on my face?" she asked tilting her head.

"Nope. You were amazing out there. You really impressed me." Shego smiled patting the elf on the head.

Rynn grinned from ear to ear. She had been wanting to hear those exact words from her lover. "Oh Shego my love!" Rynn tackled the thief to the ground kissing her furiously.

Hirith coughed and quickly stood up. "And now I will take me leave." she nodded trying to ignore her sister's make-out session on the ground.

"Hey you were really awesome out there." Shay stood up and walked over to the dark elf. "How would you like to join the band? Be our bassist." he asked smiling.

Hirith raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Buy me a drink and we'll discuss profits."

Shay chuckled. "Alright alright." he offered his arm to Nessa and they both strolled out.

After a few minutes Shego and Rynn finally pulled apart. They were panting heavily and feeling quite aroused. And that can only mean one thing.

"I'm topping." Shego said pulling out her car keys.

"No way! I wanna top this time!" Rynn argued walking towards the car.

"Too bad. I wear the pants here so I'm topping." she grinned. "Now get your uke ass in the car." she ordered sliding into the driver's seat.

Rynn huffed and did as she was told. She glanced over at Shego who was smiling widely as she cranked the car and began to drive home. She then thought how wonderful Shego was on stage that night. She blushed and sighed dreamily at the ex-hero.

"Rynn. What have I said about going fan girl?" Shego asked not looking the the elf.

"Oh sorry." the elf grinned sheepishly and turned her head.

Another day, Another random night.

-End

* * *

**Okay a little sucky but hell I try. XD Please review!**


End file.
